dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
City Center
Levels |-| Mediterranean = Town Center Dawn Age.jpg|Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg|Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg|Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) IMG_4401.PNG|Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) IMG 4326.PNG|Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) IMG 4328.PNG|Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) IMG_4375.PNG|Town Center Level 7 (Gunpowder Age) IMG_4341.PNG|Town Center Level 8 (Enlightenment Age) IMG_4330.PNG|City Center Level 9 (Industrial Age) IMG_4340.PNG|City Center Level 10 (Global Age) IMG_4470.PNG|City Center Level 11 (Atomic Age) 20180422 103440.jpg|City Center level 12 (Cold War Age) MediterraneanCityCenterSpace.jpg|City Center Level 13 (Space Age) |-| North European = Town Center Dawn Age.jpg|Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg|Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg|Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) Town Center Iron German.jpg|Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) Town Center Classical German.jpg.jpg|Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) Town Center German Medevial.jpeg|Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) IMG_4521.PNG|Town Center Level 7 (Gunpowder Age) IMG_4539.PNG|Town Center Level 8 (Enlightenment Age) City Center Level 9 Industrial Age.PNG|City Center Level 9 (Industrial Age) IMG_3798.PNG|City Center Level 10 (Global Age) IMG_4469.PNG|City Center Level 11 (Atomic Age) CityCenterLv12_NorthEuropean.png|City Center Level 12 (Cold War Age) SpaceAgeCityCenterEuropean.jpg|City Center Level 13 (Space Age) |-| Chinese Oriental = Town Center Dawn Age.jpg|Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg|Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg|Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) IMG 4468.PNG|Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) IMG_4377.PNG|Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) IMG_4402.PNG|Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) IMG_4376.PNG|Town Center Level 7 (Gunpowder Age) IMG_4342.PNG|Town Center Level 8 (Enlightenment Age) IMG_4381.PNG|City Center Level 9 (Industrial Age) IMG_4344.PNG|City Center Level 10 (Global Age) Chinese Atomic .png|City Center Level 11 (Atomic Age) 20180418 001727.jpg|City Center level 12 (Cold War Age) ChineseCityCenterSpace.jpg|City Center Level 13 (Space Age) |-| Japanese Oriental = Town Center Dawn Age.jpg|Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg|Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg|Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) IMG 4468.PNG|Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) IMG_4324.PNG|Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) IMG_4467.PNG|Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) IMG_4329.PNG|Town Center Level 7 (Gunpowder Age) IMG_4403.PNG|Town Center Level 8 (Enlightenment Age) IMG_4331.PNG|City Center Level 9 (Industrial Age) IMG_4332.PNG|City Center Level 10 (Global Age) IMG_4471.PNG|City Center Level 11 (Atomic Age) SpaceagecitycenterJapan .jpg|City Center Level 13 (Space Age) |-| Korean Oriental = Town Center Dawn Age.jpg|Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg|Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg|Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) IMG_4468.PNG|Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) IMG_4325.PNG|Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) IMG_4327.PNG|Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) IMG_4379.PNG|Town Center Level 7 (Gunpowder Age) IMG_4404.PNG|Town Center Level 8 (Enlightenment Age) IMG_4378.PNG|City Center Level 9 (Industrial Age) IMG_4343.PNG|City Center Level 10 (Global Age) IMG_4472.PNG|City Center Level 11 (Atomic Age) 20180418 001853.jpg|City Center Level 12 (Cold War Age) KoreanCityCenterSpace.jpg|City Center Level 13 (Space Age) Description * The Town Center, which later becomes the City Center is the player's 'main building' of the game. It stores a few resources and it's the only way to advance Ages. *Invading enemies will gain one star and win if the City Center is destroyed. The City Center has certain defensive capabilities if the Chinese or Japanese are chosen. **Note that if you have the Forbidden City wonder constructed, invading enemies will not gain a star from destroying the City Center unless the Forbidden City is destroyed as well. *The City Center starts out as the Town Center '''from the Dawn Age to the Enlightenment Age and becomes the '''City Center at the Industrial Age. *A loading screen tip: "...the level of Town Center defenders is based off your highest level Garrison." *Japanese Town/City Center can shoot invading enemies. *The size of this building is 6x6. Defensive Strategies The Town Center is one of the most important buildings in the game due to providing different functions. A destroyed Town Center can equal one star and if destroyed in less than a minute; will give another star. The Town Center's function varies in these types of bases below. Medal-Pushing A Medal-Pushing base's goal is to focus on winning defenses to get more medals to push to a higher league. In a Medal-Pushing base, the Town Center must be in in the center of the base to prevent its destruction. Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills are suggested to be outside the base since resources aren't the highest priority. Hybrid A hybrid base's goal is to win defenses while defending both the Town Center and the resources. In a hybrid base, the Town Center must be in in the center of the base to prevent its destruction. The resources are also necessary so Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills are required to be inside the base. These bases are half as efficient as a Medal-Pushing Base and a Farming Base due to the fact that the base must defend two things at once in order to be successful. Farming A farming base's only priority is to defend your resources. In a farming base, the Town Center must be outside of the base to make opponents focus on it for medals and not your resources. However, the Town Center must still connect to a Road if the Road is to keep making Gold. Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills should be inside the base since a farming base's priority is to defend them. Farming bases are sometimes used as medal-pushing bases because a 2-star loss for losing the Town Center doesn't cost a lot of medals. Statistics Boost Statistics * Roads provide a health bonus to the Town Center based on how many building are connected to the road network. * Having the Indian Coalition increases Wall and Town Center hitpoints. * The Ramparts technology researched in the library provides a 15% boost to the Town Center hitpoints (chapter 4). * The Roadways technology researched in the library provides a 20% increase to the Town Center hitpoint bonus provided by Roads (chapter 4). * The Partisans technology researched in the library causes the Town Center to release Infantry when invading troops are detected. +4 per chapter (chapter 2 & 4). * The Town Center '''of the Japanese nation acts as an archer tower, firing arrows at invading troops. The range is slightly higher than that of a standard tower, while having a decreased rate of fire. * The '''Town Center of the Chinese nation deploys infantry when invading troops are detected. The number of infantry released is dependent on the age the defender is in. * Catherine the Great in the University provides 3% reduction of upgrade costs 10 steps at Level 3. Level Statistics Maximum Number of Defensive Buildings Maximum Number of Traps Maximum Number of Economy Buildings Maximum Number of Army Buildings = Trivia * It's reasonable that the the name 'Town Center' came from the building of the same name from the RTS game Age of Empires. Before, Big Huge Games collaborated with Ensemble Studios (creator of Age of Empires) to help create the expansion pack Age of Empires III: Asian Dynasties. See also __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Naturally Occurring Category:Buildings Category:Dawn Age